Cartilage biology has recently come into its own with the advent of biochemical techniques to analyze the tissue components of the cartilage extracellular matrix. The purpose of the Biomarker and Skeletal Phenotyping Core facility is to provide a centralized resource for biomarker analyses and skeletal phenotype (histology, immunohistochemistry, and in situ hybridization) required for evaluation of cartilage matrix metabolism and the role of inflammation in the pathogenesis of OA. This CORE will serve all the projects of the SCOR proposal which are linked by a common interest in the role of biomechanical factors and inflammation in modifying joint tissue metabolism and their contribution to osteoarthritis. The expertise offered through this Core facility will permit molecular analyses of factors associated with cartilage matrix metabolism and inflammation. This Core will also serve as a resource for the training of investigators on principles, and methods of biomarker analyses, histology, immunohistochemistry and in situ hybridization. We anticipate that this Core facility will result in the ability to test central hypotheses of the program projects regarding molecular alterations of joint tissue metabolism and the role of inflammation with disease and will further stimulate collaboration between members of the program project grant.